Coup de théâtre
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Ce qu'elles avaient ri, toutes deux, en voyant la réaction de Robin face à ce couteau-suisse. Nami et Nojiko avaient aussi bien ri en repensant à leur amie, en ce jour de grande première théâtrale, qui en partant avait eu l'air préoccupée. Oui, elles s'étaient bien amusée ce jour là !


Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Mieux vaut pour cette oeuvre que ce ne soit jamais le cas !

Ndla : Une autre petite "nouvelle" rien que pour vous chanceux/ses ! Elle m'est inspirée de Silvina Ocampo, je vous conseille vivement de lire ses nouvelles, elles en valent la peine ! D'ailleurs, il y a un clin d'œil à l'une de ses nouvelles dans cet OS. Si quelqu'un arrive à la trouver, cette personne aura... ma gratitude. Pas mal non ? Oh et puis elle aura réussi à mettre un peu de soleil dans ma journée. En tout, il doit y avoir trois références condensés dans cet humble OS.

J'ai l'air prolifique mais je vous arrête tout de suite : les projets que j'ai posté récemment étaient presque terminés. Et puis voir mes écrits être affublé d'un "2014" me file le bourdon. Comme si ça faisait des lustres que je les avais écris...

Navrée d'avance pour les quelques fautes (ouiiii je sais, je me secoue pour aller embêter ChocOlive une autre fois) et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Coup de théâtre**

**.**

― T'as des nouvelles de la distribution pour la pièce ?

― Comment ? T'es pas au courant ? C'est Nico Robin qui a eu le premier rôle !

― Oh nooooon ! Je la vois trop pas en Blanche-Neige celle-là !

― C'est aujourd'hui le grand Jour ma grande, c'est maintenant que tu t'en soucie ?

Nami fronça les sourcils en entendant malgré elle la conversation. Les pintades pépiaient, leur passe-temps consistait à médire. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle se tourna vers Nojiko dont le regard s'était rivé sur les petites dindes qui se dandinaient sur leurs talons, si hauts et si fins que cela en devenait ridicule.

― On dirait qu'elles ont chaussé des échasses, fit remarquer l'aînée.

― Avec un peu de chance, l'une d'elles va tomber et emporter ses copines dans sa chute, ajouta judicieusement Nami.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ri ! Nami appréciait sa grande sœur, l'admirait pour son sang-froid. Elle aurait fait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Si elle lui lançait : « Nami, saute par la fenêtre » ou « Reste dans cette baignoire remplie d'eau glacée » elle lui aurait obéit. Étrange cette force de persuasion que possédait Nojiko. Il lui suffisait d'un geste.

La rouquine prit congé de sa sœur et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. La jeune femme, bien plus âgée qu'elle, afficha son habituelle expression neutre. Son teint si blanc contrastait avec ses cheveux, aussi sombre que les plumes d'un corbeau. Nami prenait du plaisir à être son amie, elle était tout le contraire de ces poules fardées qui caquetaient à longueur de journée.

Robin était cent fois plus intéressante que toutes les dindes réunies dans cette université. Bien malgré elle par bien des aspects.

― Excuse-moi Robin, fit la rousse, nous y allons ?

Son amie se contenta d'opiner, Nami lui emboîta le pas. Ce n'était pas si mal d'être l'assistante de celle qui avait le premier rôle dans la troupe de théâtre, connue pourtant pour être très sélective. Elle se composait déjà un carnet, histoire de savoir dans quelle caisse elle pourrait aller piocher de l'argent plus tard. Être l'assistante d'une universitaire aujourd'hui, celle d'un célèbre producteur demain.

Arrivées dans la loge, son amie posa son sac sur la table. Nami en connaissait le moindre recoin pour avoir dû y prendre plusieurs affaires. Un téléphone, du maquillage, des médicaments, le traitement… Robin, une fois en train de répéter soit sur scène, soit dans sa loge, n'avait pas besoin de s'interrompre pour aller chercher ses affaires. Elle avait Nami.

Pour ce qui était du maquillage et de la coiffure, Robin tenait à se débrouiller seule. Son principal souci depuis qu'elle avait ce rôle de Blanche-Neige, sa seule coquetterie à vrai dire, était de conserver le teint pâle, afin d'accentuer la noirceur de ses cheveux qui faisait si bien ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu polaire. Bien qu'elle ne se prédestinait pas à une carrière d'actrice, elle mettait du cœur dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et surtout dans ses études d'archéologie.

Nami ne faisait que donner son avis à ce sujet. Le reste, c'était la belle rousse qui s'en occupait, Nojiko passant derrière elle pour veiller à ce que le travail soit bien fait. Pas de pommes abîmées, pas d'aiguille sur les costumes, pas d'épines sur les roses, pas de bouteille d'eau ouverte depuis la veille, changer le bouquet de roses tous les jours. Pas de fleurs en plastique, elles étaient trop laides.

Une fois, Nami avait oublié son couteau-suisse après avoir coupé les pommes et Nojiko ne l'avait pas remarqué. Robin avait eu un mouvement de répulsion en le découvrant, sa peau avait évité de justesse la lame. Elle avait retiré sa main si vivement et avait semblé si effrayée, l'espace d'un instant…

Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ri !

C'était le jour de la première. Le grand Jour avec un grand J, le genre de J dont la majuscule arrivait à se deviner en l'entendant. La troupe avait décidé, avec l'accord de l'université, d'avoir le théâtre pour la journée. Tous dispensés de cours. Robin s'était débrouillée pour que ses professeurs les lui envoi le soir même.

― Pas trop stressée ? s'enquit Nami.

― Oh non, je prends ça comme un exercice, répondit Robin avec un sourire aimable, une sorte d'oral si tu préfères.

C'était exactement ce genre de réaction, de réflexion, qui faisait que Nami trouvait Robin intéressante. Complaisante et d'une politesse presque excessive à toute heure de la journée. La rouquine retourna sur la scène pour les dernières rectifications.

Le brouhaha la fit grimacer. Les derniers coups de marteau, les derniers ajustements, les hurlements pour que tout ce petit monde se fassent entendre, ni Robin ni elle ne s'y était habituée. Nojiko s'activait pour vérifier les décors. Nami se pencha vers le bouquet de rose, plissa les yeux.

―Oh zut ! Il y a encore quelques épines… Tu sais où est le sécateur ?

Nojiko releva la tête, son regard balaya la salle. Scannée en un instant, elle lui donna une réponse laconique.

― Non.

Nami était bien embêtée. Elle tenta de les enlever à mains nues. Impossible.

― Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je les tourne ?

Elle ne fut pas sûre que sa grande sœur l'ait entendue dans tout ce vacarme. La tête de Nojiko se balança de haut en bas, ce que Nami prit pour un signe de consentement. De toute façon, un ruban allait bientôt se nouer autour de ses fleurs, personne n'en saurait rien. A peine eut-elle dissimulé les épines et disposé le bouquet dans un vase qu'une de ses camarades la héla. On manquait de tables pour le buffet et Nami savait forcer les garçons à se rendre utile. Lorsqu'elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, Robin était déjà sur la scène, relisant son texte.

― Ah Nami, tu tombes bien, j'ai oublié mon miroir. Si cela ne te déranges pas, pourrais-tu aller me le chercher ?

Pas de problème.

― Nojiko m'a dit de te demander d'aller chercher les derniers costumes dans la réserve.

Nami promit de revenir au plus vite. Entrée dans la loge de Robin, elle s'empara de son sac. Pas de miroir. Elle l'attrapa sur la coiffeuse. Dans sa précipitation, elle fit tomber le sac et un flacon s'en échappa, roula au sol jusqu'à la commode. Tout en proférant des jurons dans sa barbe imaginaire, Nami tenta de le récupérer. En vain.

Tant pis, elle retenterait sa chance une fois les costumes et le miroir délivrés. Elle repartit récupérer les vêtements, ce qui fut plus long que prévu, et retourna sur la scène. Aucune Robin à l'horizon.

― En ne te voyant pas revenir, elle est repartie, expliqua Nojiko, tu en as mis du temps !

Nami lui raconta sa mésaventure. Elle avait besoin d'elle pour récupérer un objet appartenant à Robin et qui s'était glissé sous un meuble. Nojiko haussa les épaules et l'accompagna jusqu'à la loge. Nami haussa les sourcils en voyant que le bouquet gisait à côté du vase.

― Robin voulait mettre le ruban, fit Nojiko en remarquant la perplexité de sa petite sœur, elle avait l'air préoccupée et pressée en partant.

Nami imaginait bien. Sans doute la même figure que cette autre fois avec le couteau-suisse. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ri !

Toutes deux devant la porte de la loge, Nami frappa. Pas de réponse. Au second essai, elles entendirent une voix affairée.

― Plus tard !

Les deux sœurs ne cherchèrent pas à insister. Robin voulait certainement répéter tranquillement, loin du bruit et de la pression.

Deux heures plus tard, il fallut aller la chercher, la représentation allait bientôt commencer. Nami et Nojiko retournèrent voir Robin et frappèrent une nouvelle fois. Aucune réponse. Nami ouvrit la porte sans attendre que son amie le lui permette.

Ce fut surtout le désordre qui attira leur attention. Le sac avait été vidé, ses entrailles ayant été dispersées sur la coiffeuse. Grande palette de couleurs qui donnait le vertige.

Nojiko et Nami considérèrent le corps étendu sur le canapé, ignorèrent les nombreux pansements souillés de sang gisant en petit tas. Les cheveux de Robin formaient une sombre corolle tout autour de sa tête. Très théâtrale dans le genre. Sans cette excessive pâleur, sans ce bleu polaire déjà voilé dans ces prunelles éteintes, elles auraient pu croire que Robin était endormie.

― Et bien voilà, fit Nami, elle l'a son teint de neige.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ri !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

C'est la fin de cet OS, mesdemoiselles et messieurs !

Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris je ne dirais qu'une chose : hémophilie. Vous me direz sans doute "oui mais bon quand même c'est pas croyable !" et moi je vous dirai que "vous n'êtes pas familier avec l'atmosphère particulière des nouvelles". Ceci dit sur un ton compréhensif.

Il y a toujours une part de mystère. La réaction de Nojiko et Nami peut vous sembler cruelle, je vous assure que dans certaines nouvelles de Silvina Ocampo, des filles bien plus jeunes, que l'on nomme "chica rara" (fille étrange), ont des réactions comme celle-ci, parfois cela va bien plus loin.

J'espère que cet/te OS/nouvelle vous a plu. Veuillez laisser une review pour que je m'en assure et je vous dis : à bientôt !


End file.
